Young Justice
by Basketballer11
Summary: We are the alternate of the other. We cross their paths as they do. We are Young Justice. (SYOC CLOSED)
1. Form

FORM

Name:

Nickname:

Superhero/Villain name:

Gender:

Age:

Sexuality:

Appearance:

Personality:

Special Body Features: [Ex. Scars, tattoos,]

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hobbies:

Costume:

Casual:

Undercover:

Special:

Abilities:

Relation to SuperHero/Villain:

History/Backstory:

Additional: ?

* * *

Name: Michael Evans

Nickname: Evie

Superhero/Villain name: Terror "The Terrifying Lightning"

City: Central City

Superhero or Villain?

Gender: Male

Age: 16

Sexuality: Straight

Appearance: Spikey black hair. A cute but serious face. Has a lean muscle tone. Red eyed. Stands at 5'6 (still grows) and weighs 180 lbs.

Personality: You can describe him as a calm, cool guy. But gets serious in needed situations. He doesn't joke in those situations. He's smart but just not too much. A friendly kind of guy, carefree is the word. He gets pissed off of people who… pisses him off.

Special Body Features: None

Likes: T.V, Cellphones, potatoes, food, basketball, computers

Dislikes: green vegetables, burned food, hard food, annoying people

Hobbies: Loves to play computer and basketball games and cooking too.

Costume: He wears a black spandex with a big red lightning logo in the center. Special shoulder, chest, elbow, gloves, knee pads that lets the power flow well.

Casual: He wears black and red T-shirt and black jeans.

Undercover: CASUAL

Special: Tuxedo with costume inside. (Just in case.)

Abilities: Produces red lightning energy and a very durable body.

Relation to SuperHero/Villain: The Flash (MENTOR)

History/Backstory: He was already dead but brought back to life by scientists who experiments on him on how to create meta-humans when he was 6. First he was a success but the power overloaded and killed the scientists. He was alive; he got out of the building and was found by Flash. Flash took him in, trying to control his power even though Flash don't have that kind of power.

Additional: ….


	2. The Day

**JULY 3, 2012- 9:24AM**

"Why now Captain?!" said a young hero with a design of giant red lightning marked across his spandex as he blasted out some lightning. The thought of him producing such power made him so full of himself and has made him hungry for a fight.

"Eh, why not?" replied Captain Boomerang throwing out boomerangs.

They started exchanging attacks but in the technicality lightning blasted down those boomerangs. This time the young hero let out a powerful blast to the captain that sent him away.

"Kid… Kid… Just enjoy!" the mentor of the young hero said as he was just eating a taco and watching them fight. The mentor seemed to know what the hero was thinking. He knew he could be a hero and he already is but there seemed to be some likeliness of him becoming a villain.

The captain's goons suddenly appeared and helped their boss. The goons fired out their attacks but the hero dodged all of it and fired back with some lightning blasts and knocked them out. Then the hero noticed the captain trying to escape only to realize late that his goons were buying him time.

"Hey Cap!" the young hero called the attention of the captain.

"What?"

"Eat this!" the young hero mocked him and followed with strong blasts enough to knock the captain.

"Nice one kid!" His mentor praised him as he picked the captain up and gave it to the police.

"Come on Flash! We gotta go!"

"Don't worry Terror they can wait!"

"Just hurry up!"

"Say the magic word!"

"Fine… We're there in a FLASH!" As Terror said it, Flash immediately grabbed him and zoomed to their destination.

-BREAKLINE-

"Ugh! Batman! Please enough with this nonsense punishment of yours!" Relic, a hero who is trained by Batman complained.

"Just finish it." Batman said in his usual scary voice.

"Fine." He responded and with that response he did his 84th straight push up with a goal of 100 straight in exchange for freedom.

"You earned it. If I may recall that you are the one who broke 10 plates for doing a silly trick on trying to impress the ladies."

"But its just 10 plates and you're rich plus it should only have been 10 pushups but its 10 times of it!"

"That's how life works." Batman told him.

"No it isn't!"

"Just do it."

"Ugh!" Relic was now breathing heavy on his 95th push up was near to accomplishing his goal.

And finally he finished it and sat on a chair, panting.

"HeHeh! Let's go!"

"Can I drive?"

"No…"

"Pretty please?" Relic doing puppy dog eyes, he tried it for the 25th time and failed but he never gave up.

"Fine."

"Yes!"

With that they made their way to the Batmobile and drove to their destination.

-BreakLine-

"Max!"

As Max heard her name being called she rose up from the bed and checked the date.

"Yes, Today is the day!" she exclaimed knowing that it was the 3rd of July. She then rushed to the shower and took a bath. She put on her costume; a matching tank top and navy blue shorts with gold trimming. Then she saw her golden knee high boots as she remembered that it was the best moment she had when Zatara took her in. He gave her those golden boots to make her happy. Zatara is the first friend, companion, teacher, and father she had. A tear fell from her eyes. Then she stood up and wiped the tear off.

" _I don't cry_." She thought trying to stop another tear coming down. She made her way downstairs and saw Zatara cooking breakfast.

"Sweetie… Are you alright?" Zatara asked with concern. He knew what the teen has gone through her childhood.

"Its nothing daddy."

"Okay… Well cheer up because today is the day!" He said trying to cheer her up. "I cooked you noodles!"

She then ate her breakfast and bid goodbye to her dad as she wore her civilian clothes with her costume inside. Going to the Hall of Justice may be fascinating but it seems to be nothing for Maxine as she already missed her dad even though she knew that she can still see him there but she will be living her own life.

-Breakline-

"Hah! That's 11 in a row!" The archer said as he shot the arrow in the bulls-eye. "Where are you at old man?"

"About 24, Jaden."

"What!? How did you do that?" He said those words in awe and fascination because of his mentor's performance.

"Secret…."

"Whatever that is I don't wanna know."

"Why are we even shooting arrows right now, where I should have been already to the Hall of Justice?"

"This… For me is giving me the good luck I need." Oliver Queen spoke up.

"Well its only for you and not for me." Jaden joked.

"Hahaha… But really its not that easy as you think it would be if you are to become a full time hero, Jay." Oliver let out some wisdom to his partner.

"I know Ollie. I know."

"Well, let's get going." With that Oliver broke the moment and made their way to the Hall of Justice."

-BreakLine-

"In the Hall of Justice, future is set as new generation heroes came to be recognized. They are now being met by Batman; a member of the Justice League. We hope that these heroes secure the future of the children." The news reporter reported live on T.V to see the young heroes.

"Okay you are now…" Batman was cut off when the computer informed them of a coming danger. " I can't leave them here or else…" The trailing thought was cut off by Green Arrow who is calling him now to go.

"Where are you going?" Relic first asked.

"We have a mission, I need you… all of you to stay put." Batman emphasized the last two words as he knew it may lead to trouble.

"We're coming." Terror spoke up.

"No I need you to stay put."

"Why? Because we're too young or weak doesn't mean it can prevent us from becoming a hero!" Terror shouted at Batman with anger. His emotions is full of rage, uncontrollable rage.

But this time Maxine was the calmest even though she can get very angry from time to time. Batman turned to Maxine and was confused. "Strange... She's so calm." He thought.

"Hey! Are you even listening? Ugh! Whatever... Just leave..." Terror finally got hold of himself and Batman left.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

A/N: This may be short but its just the prologue. I really need super strength and speedsters! I'm sorry if there is mistakes and just review your comment about the story. P.S English is not my personal language. Please let me know the birthdays of your OC's!

Disclaimer: YJ is not mine but my OC and this story is mine!

Please Review if you want to let me know something!


	3. Authors Note (1)

**A/N: I can expand to two teams but the 2nd one will get less focus and is not known by anybody even the Justice League; they're like outcasts... Please send me proper OC's I don't want Super Overpowering Characters even one power is enough... I also need Idea for the first mission! Don't worry if some of you doesn't get in... There's always season 2 or even more... Ooops SpoilerS! If I can be active... School is busy! P.S I'm from Philippines and a minor just under 12... ^_^ THanks GUYS! HELP THROUGH REVIEWS GUYS! I want unique characters! They have a like 80% of getting in...**


	4. Authors Note (2)

**A/N: Excuses if I did not specify... MeiLoveBurst it was not your OC.. I am sorry but you should know the differences... With that I am forced to the first 3 who is in a list... Hayzzzz... This should have been done after the team is complete...**

 **Jaden Cyrus "Longshot" from ElPasoMistico**

 **Maxine Smith "Astral" from Penguin Jinchou (EHEM...) MeilLoveBurst is this one good reason? Analyze first please? You should have Pm'ed me first to let me know you...**

 **Dominick Carlyle "Relic" from He-Who-Holmes**

 **I'm sorry...**


End file.
